Aoi's Lovers
by Neko and Niky
Summary: Aoi... we all have different pairings for her right! Some of them are even cracked SHIPs! This is a collection of Aoi x many! Sorry bad humor and rated T just in case... This is a collab story with Puchii-chako!


**Niky: *exhausted* *sigh***

**Pu-chan: What's wrong Niky-chii?**

**Niky: Nothing *falls down to the ground***

**Pu-chan: Niky-chii!**

**Niky: I am sooooooo gonna catch that devil!**

**Pu-chan: Who?**

**Tsurugi: Oh... you mean Neko?**

**Niky: YES! THAT COWARD WANNABE! I REALLY AM GONNA KICK HER ASS!**

**Pu-chan: Calm down... **

**Niky: *stands up* Well let's just get this straight okay! Firstly I am so sorry for the long wait Shiranai atsune-san! I know you have been long waiting for this one because this is your story request! Secondly for the readers who read this story.. sorry for the crappiness and corny stuff and thirdly... hope you don't mind Tsurugi being a little too much OOC. Last but not least! Thanks for your help! I owe you a lot! *bows*  
**

**Pu-chan: No worries! We're doing a collab story here anyways!**

**Tsurugi: curse you twin...**

**Niky: Say that again and I'll skin you alive then cook you grilled! **

**Pu-chan: M-m-m-maa... Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The Bad Boy's Lover

He spends his live smoking, drinking and being alone. He have nothing else to do, he doesn't want to anyways. Going to school? He doesn't though he's a high school student now, I told you he spends his live alone, smoking and drinking.

He doesn't have any relatives. He DID but that 'someone' died making him go like this. His brother was everything to him but when he died he lost himself and becomes this…. Badass. Lets just say bad boy, badass is too harsh.

His parents? They are not in this country and he doesn't want to contact them either.

You wouldn't believe what I'll say or who he is. Okay I'll tell you! He is… Tsurugi Kyousuke.

It was just a normal day in his life, he's walking towards a small alley way to go home but this time he saw something different. A short blue haired girl walks out from a apartment, she looks busy carrying boxes inside.

Tsurugi thought she looks cute and decided to flirt with her by helping her.

"May I help you?" he asks.

The blue haired girl look up to him and smiled "Yes you can" she said.

Tsurugi smirks and takes some boxes up to her apartment.

"So you new?" he asks after putting the boxes inside her apartment.

The girl nodded "I go to school here… somewhere… I forgot the name but I go to a music school" she said.

"Owh" Tsurugi said and walks out of her apartment thinking that he hates music and that it's useless to flirt with her, especially if she likes music. He hates it.

"Thank you very much" the girl said and bows.

"No prob" he said as he walks out to the streets, not wanting to meet her again.

Did his wish come true?

No it didn't.

He always pass that alley way every day and that it's the only way home.

Not only that but the blue haired girl would always greet him every time he pass, she's either outside gardening or jogs around. She and Tsurugi would always talk. He learned one thing too, her name is Aoi.

"I think you should come to school" Aoi suggests "I mean if you don't have choose a high school yet why not come in to mine?" she asks.

Tsurugi thinks for a minute "Okay if you ask for it" he said. He couldn't just say no, not when he almost had her. _ Wait! Almost had her?! _He asks himself and shook his head erasing that.

He then looked to this girl Aoi and blushes a little. He tries to hide his blush away; but thanks to his pale skin, the blush just looked redder than the average red of a human blush.

"Tsurugi?" Aoi called with quite a worried face, "Tsurugi, your face is red... Are you sick?" She asks as she steps a pace forward, making their noses to be only inches from each other. "I can feel the heat from your face. Did something happened?" She asks once again, making the blue-badass heavy-drinker to blush more.

Tsurugi shooked his head and threw his embarrassment away, "N-No... I-I'm good thanks... I think I just had too much drink last night." He said as an excuse for Aoi.

Aoi didn't do anything but furrows her eyes and said, "You shouldn't drink! Alcohols are bad!" She scolded, "Your poor lungs and digest system will go BOOM if you keep drinking! And your only a HIGH-SCHOOLER for god's sake!" She added.

Feeling uncomfortable, Tsurugi just sighed and leaned on to a wall. "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do... I can't pay school, I've already wasted all of my money on drugs..." He looked down. Looking sad, he starts remembering his brother's last words.

_'Don't think negative, think positive. And I want you to live to your fullest and be happy. I don't want you to end up like me. Kyousuke.'_

The voice of his brother echoed inside his head. Gritting his teeth and clenching his hand into a fist, he held back his emotions. Aoi just looked at Tsurugi with sad eyes, and a face that says 'I want to help him!'. So Aoi took Tsurugi's hand and tightens her grip.

"Ne, you said that you don't have anything better to do right?" Aoi recalled, "Then how about you go to my place tonight? We'll eat a healthy dinner together and get your digest system moving!" She invited with a very sweet smile. The smile full of sincere and kindness. And of course, Tsurugi couldn't possibly say 'No'. So instead, Tsurugi nodded and smiled.

"Thanks... Aoi..." He thanked the girl.

_Maybe I'm starting to like her_ he thought while patting Aoi's head softly, not wanting a single hair popping out of her beauty. Wait? BEAUTY?! What is he thinking?! Is the badass and the protagonist of this story in love with some sort of girl that he met on the streets?!

"Great! Come by at around 8 or so!" Aoi chimmed a last smile as she walks in to her apartment happily. Tsurugi just stared at her traces. He couldn't help it, maybe he is gaining interest in her.

Time passed, it's 7.55 pm... And our somewhat male main character is outside of Aoi's apartment. And to be honest, he is quite nervous... Not exactly nervous, let's just say that he's actjectated. Why you ask? Well, it's been awhile since he went to another person's house or should we say, a FRIEND's house. The last time that he went to another house other than his house is when he's still a toddler, visiting his big brother's friend.

Tsurugi just stood in front of the door doing nothing but sweating and staring at the white door. He gulped and finally took courage to knock the door. And so...

_Knock knock knock! _

"Coming!" A familiar voice answered from the other side, a girl then opened the door for him. Yup, it was none other than his somewhat crush Aoi. Aoi is wearing something rather different from what she is wearing days ago. She's wearing a grey sweatshirt and black shorts with a pair of black knee-length socks on. Tsurugi of course blushed to her appearance.

"Tsurugi! You made it!" Aoi smiled big at Tsurugi, "I'm glad, Me and Rebun-san already made dinner!"

"Rebun-san?"

Not a minute after, a tall figure came up. It was a man with a pale-purple straight shoulder length hair and grey eyes. He's wearing earpuffs and one of his eyes are covered by his bangs. The man than smiled and welcomed Tsurugi. "Oh, you must be Tsurugi-kun that Aoi have been talking about. Welcome." He said with a soft voice, almost sounds that he lost his voice.

"Tsurugi, this is my uncle Sorano Rebun. He's my uncle from Hokkaido!" Aoi introduced her uncle with the name 'Rebun', "And Rebun-san, this is my friend that I told you about!"

Rebun just smiled and bows, "It's good to have you here. Yoroshikku." He said while holds out his right hand. Tsurugi then took his hand and shakes it like a man would shake it.

"So? What are we doing standing around here for?" Aoi giggled, "Come on! Let's go in and eat! I'm starving!".

Rebun then looked at his niece and strokes her hair, "Yea, I'm starving too... Let's go in and eat." He smiled, making Aoi to meow in comfort as Rebun pats her like a kitten. Behind her ear and under her chin. Tsurugi just watched them have they're somewhat Uncle-and-Niece quality time together with an eye twitch. Don't tell me, the badass protagonist is jealous?

Aoi realized that she have a guest and quickly stops acting like a cat. You can see her blush in embarrassment when she said "W-w-well… Tsurugi! Come eat with us!".

Tsurugi sigh and walks inside.

It was a normal dinner, to Aoi but its new to Tsurugi because its been a while since he had a family dinner and it somehow feels… nostalgic.

"Tsurugi halo!" Aoi said and wave her hand in front of him.

Tsurugi snapped from his day dream "What?!" he asks.

Aoi pouts "You should listen when others are talking!" she said.

Tsurugi sigh "Sorry… what were you guys talking about?" he asks.

Aoi smiles "We were talking about which high school you should go to!" she said "I don't know if you want to come to my school since its all about music".

Tsurugi shrugs "I don't need to then" he said.

Aoi pouts "Please! I'm sure it will be fun having you around!" she pleaded and use her puppy eyes on him.

Tsurugi slightly blush by her cute puppy eyes "A-a-alright!" he said and Aoi smiles.

"But what about the money?" Rebun asks.

Tsurugi nods "And that's the main problem" he said.

Aoi sighs "You'll have to work then!" she said "I mean working isn't that hard right?".

Tsurugi shrugs "How should I know" he said "I never work before".

Aoi smiles "Then work with me!".

Tsurugi look at her, shocked "What?!" he asks, just checking incase Aoi was lying or if it was his imagination.

Aoi smiles to him "I work as a employee in a supermarket not far from here" Aoi said "Maybe you can work as that?" she asks.

Tsurugi shrugs "I dunno".

Rebun nods "I think its not suitable for Tsurugi" he said. Aoi look at him confused.

Rebun clears his throat "I mean… Tsurugi spends his live in clubs and all those stuff right? He might not be able to work as a employee, not just yet. He have to get used to the new environment first which may be hard because he's living in another environment that's the exact opposite of your environment Aoi" he explains.

Tsurugi nods "That's another problem".

Aoi pouts "Tsurugi! Stop being so pessimistic!".

Tsurugi smirks "I am not; I am just agreeing what he said".

Aoi frowns "Then what are you interested in?" she asks, giving up.

Tsurugi shrugs "I don't know".

Aoi sigh "What about the usual club you go to… do they hire people?" she asks.

Tsurugi nods "They hire people to do shows" he said "Like dancing, singing and more".

Aoi smiles "Are you interested in them?" she asks.

Tsurugi thinks for a moment "I dunno" he said at last.

"Well, anyway," Rebun started a new conversation while eating some cucumbers, "School is pretty expensive... Cheap school doesn't really stand up these days, so why not get a job Tsurugi? Being a cashier isn't that bad right?"

Tsurugi kept eating silently while listening to the conversation, but he tends to ignore the whole thing anyway. "I dunno... To me, being a cashier is... Boring..." He said plainly with his eyes still stuck on his plate.

"HEY!" Aoi screeched due of irritation and anger while looking at him with a full glare, "It is soooo not boring! We get to talk to the customers and socialize better! And it makes us smarter! I mean my math grades went up after a few days!" Aoi grumbled.

Tsurugi shrugs, "Whatever."

Rebun just chuckled awkwardly and looked at the young-bluenette-boy, "To be honest, I don't think that a cashier would suit Tsurugi..." He claim, "Let's go back to the last topic and talk about jobs they do in clubs."

"Agree." Both teenagers nodded in unison.

"So, they do show and stuffs like entertaining people right?" Aoi reviewed, which Tsurugi nodded. "So, can you dance?" Aoi asked, and Tsurugi just stare at her with dull eyes.

"I... Dunno..." He said while chewing on to his roast beef, "But, I did learned a few moves when I was 6..."

Aoi jumped while grinning and said, "THEN DANCE! DANCE!".

Tsurugi sigh "Alright" he said giving up to Aoi's chant.

Rebun smiles "Then its settled!" he said.

The three continue to eat their dinner and after that Tsurugi left.

"See ya Tsurugi!" Aoi said and wave her hand.

Tsurugi smiles "yea… see ya" he said and left the apartment to go home.

_This is gonna be a pain… _he said to himself and sigh _It already is…_

The next day at night after eating dinner with Aoi and Rebun, Tsurugi, Rebun and Aoi headed to the club that Tsurugi go to.

They open the club's door and see some people staring at them with disgusted eyes. Tsurugi ignored it but Aoi is scared.

"They're scary" Aoi said and hides behind Rebun's back. The people inside the clubs do look scary. Some of them were gangsters or motorcycle dudes with those big tattoos on their shoulders and some of them were… muscular men. The girls and women in there were all drunk and they all wear revealing clothes.

Rebun tries to hide them from Aoi's sight because its not for Aoi's age.

"Here's the manager" Tsurugi said.

The manager surprisingly doesn't look like those people in the club but instead he look neat and business-like.

"May I help you?" he asks looking at the three of them.

Tsurugi sighs "I need to…"

"Work" Rebun said finishing Tsurugi's simple sentence.

"As a?" The manager asks rising an eye brow and look at Tsurugi with interested eyes.

"As a dancer" Aoi said from Rebun's back.

The manager grins "We do have space for one more dancer in this club!" he said proudly "Sure you can!" he then slaps Tsurugi's shoulder playfully.

Tsurugi smiles "Thanks" he said.

"Come here tomorrow at nine!" the manager said and then he left.

Tsurugi sighs.

"Why the long face?" Rebun asks.

"Nothing" Tsurugi shrugs and the three of them left the club.

The next day they did come to the club at nine.

"Your up!" the manager said to Tsurugi from the backstage.

Tsurugi sighs "This is gonna be a pain" he murmurs.

Aoi pouts and nudge his shoulder "Just go and have fun!" she said.

Tsurugi smirks and went up the stage.

"Wow" Aoi gasp in awe as she watch Tsurugi dance.

"He's talented alright" Rebun admits.

"Yes he is!" Aoi said and cheers for him.

On the stage Tsurugi could hear her cheer and some cheers from the people at the club.

After he finished everyone claps some even whistled.

"That was awesome!" Aoi said when Tsurugi walks to her and Rebun.

"I admit it was cool" Rebun said and gives Tsurugi a smile.

Tsurugi smirks "Who do you think performed?" he said.

The next following days Tsurugi performed and performed. Today is the last day of holidays and Aoi will go to her new school.

"Ne.. Tsurugi… don't you want to come to my school?" Aoi asks.

"You know the answer already" Tsurugi said not looking up from his dinner.

Aoi sigh "Stubborn as always…" she said "I promise you that I will help you!" she said and she begins her 'begging' chant.

"Alright!" Tsurugi said when he had enough of her chant and her puppy dog eyes are really irritating him.

"YES!" Aoi said and punch the air with a victorious smile "You should try doing the test!" she said.

Tsurugi sighs as Aoi begins explaining him what will be the entrance exam like.

"There's still time for the entrance exams but I'm not sure if they still have seats open for you" Aoi said after explaining everything to Tsurugi.

Tsurugi sighs "What about the money?" he asks making Aoi freeze.

"You can loan some of mine" Rebun spoke up after his long silence.

Aoi hugs her uncle "Thank you! Rebun-san!" she said.

Tsurugi sighs "I hate owing people… especially money" he said that made Aoi pout.

"Its okay! You don't need to!" Rebun said making Tsurugi surprised.

_Is this guy even serious?! _Tsurugi asks himself "No! I guess for the first time… I'll pay you back" he said at last and drinks water from his glass.

That made Aoi smile and Rebun grinning in victory because he accomplish making Tsurugi give up.

"Well," Tsurugi stood up, "It's time to go to work..." He sighed while walking to the door. But then, a hand stopped Tsurugi before he could make another step. He turned his head around and saw Aoi with her hand gripping onto Tsurugi's shirt.

Aoi looked at Tsurugi, "I'll come with you!" She grinned. But Tsurugi just raised an eye brow.

"What for?" He asked half-glaring at her, "I'm only going to work..." He said while shooking Aoi's grip from his shirt.

Aoi frowned a little, "Well, I want to see you dance again!" She chimmed with a bright smile, which almost blinded Tsurugi's eyes from her light. "I mean, your a really good dancer! You can do that twirling move with you hand, and you can even do a hand stand! And and, you can manipulate people's eyes with that springy legs of yours!" Aoi added with sparkling eyes, "I want to see it again! So pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeee?" She begged with those eyes.

Tsurugi looked at Aoi with a plain poker face and said a straight forward, "No."

"Awwww! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?~" Aoi asked again with a bigger puppy dog eyes. Tsurugi just gulped and turned his sight to Rebun who's smiling at the two.

"It's okay; she can come as long as nothing bad happens." Rebun said still smiling with a face of 'Go-on-it's-okay' at Aoi.

"Yay!" Aoi jumped, "Thanks Rebun-san!" Aoi thanked with a cheery face. Tsurugi sighed. "Come on Tsurugi! Let's go!" She exclaim as she walks out of the door before Tsurugi did.

Sighing again, Tsurugi excused himself and walks out of the door.

And so, the two bluenette then went on their journey to the bar. While going there, the chatted a bit. About Tsurugi, his daily life, and other things.

"So Tsurugi," Aoi started while looking at him with a small smile, "Just asking, but if you had a chance to reset your life and get reincarnated, who would you be and why?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Who and why?" Tsurugi recalled, not looking at the grinning girl that's walking beside him, "I'd be a rich man with a mansion full of maids and butlers, all bowing down to me. With... My family..." He said.

"Family?" Aoi tilted her head.

Tsurugi stopped his pace and looked down, "My family... I once had a dad and a mom, and an elder brother... When my mom was still pregnant, she and dad got divorced due of some problems. And my mom died while giving birth to me. I then lived alone with my brother in a small apartment, but my brother passed away due of his illness and damn syndrome..." Tsurugi revealed his past to the female teenager beside him.

"Tsurugi..." Aoi looked at him with sad eyes, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to remind you such painful memories..." She frowned.

Tsurugi shook his head, "Nah, its okay..." He said while continuing his walk to the bar with Aoi behind him.

"But... Why?"

"Hmm?" Tsurugi looked back at Aoi.

"You said that you wanted to be a billionaire with a castle all filled with butlers and maids, and be with your family at all times... Why is that?" She asked.

Tsurugi looked at her with a raised eye brow, "Cause I'd be happy that way..." He plainly said, "If I'm rich, I can do anything I want without worrying... If my family is with me, I won't be so depressed... And everything will be perfect."

"But," Aoi looked at Tsurugi, "No one here in this planet is perfect Tsurugi..." She said in a quite low tone, "Life has up and downs, and not everyone in this planet can smile and be happy."

Tsurugi again stopped his pace and looked at Aoi. "Just think of your life as a piano," Aoi started as she looks to the sky, "The black keys are the sadness in life, while the white keys are the happiness in life. But to create harmony, you need to play both keys to make a happy song... Right?" She smiled. "Or think life as a chocolate cake. You need both bitter chocolate and plain white flour to make the recipe complete right?"

"Aoi..." Tsurugi looked at her in awe.

"Let's just say that you need both sunshine and a little rain to make a full colored rainbow." She quoted while looking at the awed-Tsurugi with a gentle smile.

"Aoi..." Tsurugi looked at her, he then smiled back and pats her head, "Thanks... That kinda cheered me, Aoi..."

"Hehe!" Aoi giggled. "Oh right! The bar!" Aoi snapped, "Come on Tsurugi! Your gonna be late!" She said as she runs ahead of Tsurugi.

"Right behind ya!" Tsurugi grinned as he ran side by side with Aoi. They laughed as the ran to the destination. _Maybe this girl isn't bad after..._ Tsurugi thought while smiling at the running girl.

…

"Ah! Tsurugi! Your here!" The manager exclaim, "I thought you weren't coming!"

"S-Sorry, Mr. Manager Sir..." Tsurugi panted, "We uh... Got stuck in a traffic jam..." He lied a reason to convince the manager. "Right Aoi?"

"Y-Yeah!" Aoi nodded while panting 3 times harder than Tsurugi because she's not the type of girl who can run.

"Well, whatever the reason is I DON'T CARE!" The manager screamed, "But the good news is that you two are just in time! It's Tsurugi's turn to perform! Now get out there and be my tiger!" The manager commanded, Tsurugi then nodded and went up to the stage. "You can watch him from the viewing area..." The manager said to Aoi as he points towards a great number of people in front of the stage.

"A-Ah... Okay..." Aoi nodded as she walks towards a seat in front of the stage. Aoi gained a few stares and glares from the other people around her. But since she doesn't want to get into trouble, she ignores the stare and glued her eyes to the stage where she saw Tsurugi standing on it. After that, a big loud pop/rock music played and filled the room, almost making Aoi deaf because she's not used to this type of music. But her horrific face then turned upside down as she saw Tsurugi doing magnificent moves, jumping and flipping on the stage without caring.

_Wow! Tsurugi got really better! _Aoi said in her thought box while looking at him with a giant smile.

The music then ended which made Tsurugi did his final move and strikes a cool pose that is facing back with his hands shoved down to his pockets. The crowd cheered loudly as Tsurugi goes back behind the stage. Big compliments from the manager can be heard from the audience area, Aoi then smiled.

_Yokata, Tsurugi is doing well..._ Aoi said to herself while smiling to the last traces of Tsurugi's exit. Aoi then stood up and walked towards a door which leads to behind the stage. But then, she got stopped by a big palm on her right shoulder.

Aoi then turned her head around and saw a pair of big, giant, nasty-looking, drunk guys grinning at her.

"Well well well, look what we found under the thick sand." One of the guys smirked, "A good-ol goody two shoes in bar... Hehe, naughty girl~" The guy chuckled as he walks around Aoi, observing her appearance from head to toe.

"What brings you here cuppy-cake?" The other guy grinned as he pulls Aoi closer to him.

Aoi just looked at the two mens with disgust eyes and slips under the guys grip, "S-Sorry, I need to go somewhere..." Aoi said as she excused herself from them. But she got stopped as another hand pulls her arm backwards.

"Leaving so soon? Or are you playing hard-to-get?" The guy smirked as he plays with Aoi's silky hair, making shivers go down to Aoi's spine.

"Come on, let's have fun baby~" The other guy smirked as she takes Aoi's other hand and kisses it softly.

"P-Please..." Aoi begged, "I need to go..." She again said as she tries to escape from the two mens. But fails.

Both mens just kept playing with Aoi like a toy, "Hey, what's that under your shirt babe?" The guy asked as he goes down to Aoi's shirt and lifts it up slowly. Aoi quickly react with a blush and stopped the man's hand from going up any further. "PLEASE! D-DON'T!" Aoi wailed as she tries to keep her dignity to herself, but the man was strong, so the hand kept sliding up slowly, almost touching Aoi's soft spot on her chest. The hand finally reached to it's destination and starts rubbing the spot slowly. "STOP! NO!" Aoi cried once again as the other guy's hand goes under her pants, aiming for her private spot... But then...

_Boom! Boom! Pow!_

The two guys got hit and so did Aoi. The two pervs then dropped to the ground while Aoi stayed back. Aoi was too scared since that first incident happened. She is now paralyzed to see what's happening. Finally, she braved herself up and opened her eyes, quite shivering. There, she saw Tsurugi in front of her with on of his legs on top of the man's chest.

"T-Tsurugi!" Aoi exclaim as she saw Tsurugi's presence.

"Stay back Aoi..." Tsurugi warned as Aoi takes another step back.

"Hey! Who do you think you are pal?!" The guy hissed at Tsurugi with a bruise on his face.

"Her acquittance you got a problem with that? Punk?" Tsurugi glared.

"Listen, if you want to get out of this damn box alive you better scram off or I'll cook you alive!" Tsurugi growled while sending another glare, but his glare is way more threatening than his last one. The guy shivered as he saw Tsurugi's glare, They just kept staring to his deep cold orange eyes and backed away slowly. Not satisfied by they're exit, Tsurugi took a step forward and kicked they're faces until it had bruises.

"GH-Hiiiiiiii!" The guy screeched while backing away. Not long after, both dudes ran away from the scene. And the manager of the bar rushes out to Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi, what happened here?" He asks.

"Some bastards touched my girl while I wasn't looking..." Tsurugi mumbled, but was enough for the manager to hear.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Tsurugi!" The manager bowed, "I promise, it won't happen again! So please don't quit!" He begged.

Tsurugi just looked at the manager with plain eyes and grabbed Aoi's hand, "Come on Aoi, my shift is over... We're going back..." He said quite irritated. The manager then stepped aside and made Tsurugi a way behind the bar and out.

Both Tsurugi and Aoi walked away from the bar, still holding hands. Aoi couldn't help but blush a little, they kept walking hands in hands with Tsurugi pulling her arm but then he stopped by the side of the road and let her arm go. Tsurugi then turned around and faces Aoi, "What happened in there?" He asked with his cold low voice, making Aoi snap and look at Tsurugi.

"A-Ah... You see..." Aoi started, "I-I was going to meet you backstage a-and suddenly, those two guys pops out..." Aoi stuttered while looking down. "I-I wanted to see you..."

Tsurugi sighed and shoves his hands down to his pockets, "This is why I don't want you to come... I was afraid that something like this would happen..." He shook his head with his eyes closed, "Man, what would Rebun-san say to me? I bet he'll explode once he hears this..."

"G-Gomenasai..." Aoi said.

"I forgive you." Tsurugi replied, "But the next time you go there again, I swear, I won't have any mercy on you; So don't you dare come to that dump ever again." He warned the light-bluenette.

"Demo..." Aoi looked up, "I... Like seeing you dance Tsurugi! It's my first time for me to see you dance! Your always so 'closed' and I couldn't see what your thinking or what your feeling. And by the time I see you dance, I know that your happy and enjoying it! And I feel happy once I see you like that!" She claim.

Aaaaand, cue Tsurugi's kawaii blush scene here!

Hearing Aoi's words enter Tsurugi's ear hole, he couldn't help but blush cutely at her sentence. So he turned his back towards Aoi to hide his blush and looked up, "How did you know that I was enjoying it?"

Aoi giggled, "Because, you were smiling and grinning the whole time while you were dancing silly!" Aoi exclaim as she puts her tongue out. "You seem so happy when you were dancing, Why is that?"

"..." Tsurugi fell silence, "When I was 6, my brother thought me how to dance..." He muttered out boldly, still looking at the sky, "I had so much fun dancing way back there with my brother. But then, everything changed..."

Aoi frowned again as she reminds Tsurugi about his brother's death for the SECOND time! So Aoi took Tsurugi's hand and made his eyes glance to her smile, "No! Everything hasn't changed yet!" Aoi said half-squealing, "You may think that your brother left you but your wrong! He hasn't! He's still in your memories when you had those fun times together, and he's still living in your heart. So he's always beside you!" She reminded, "And besides, not everything has changed... I mean, you had fun while dancing right?"

And few days passed...

Aoi went back to school, and Tsurugi is doing his somewhat-baddassed-part-time job. They have been having out quite less, but Aoi always goes and visits Tsurugi in his baddassed bar where he got his somewhat-baddassed-part-time job; even though Tsurugi forbids her to go there. Even so, she kept visiting anyway.

Everything seems to go well. Tsurugi's somewhat-baddassed-part-time job actually paid off, he made a quite big benefit from it. People who works in a bar like that can get a big-time money out of it, but it will need more than just a day at work to get a load of money to go to school. Rebun loaned some money for Tsurugi, but that just troubled Tsurugi since he doesn't feel good when he takes money from other people. It makes him feel as if he's a hobo. So, Tsurugi worked harder to pay his owe for Rebun.

And guess what? In just a few months, he succeeded and got enough money to pay school, and his owe for Rebun. While lying on his bed in his house, he smiled while staring at a picture of his family with his mom, dad and brother.

"It's been awhile..." Tsurugi started to talk to himself, "I missed you guys so much you know that...?" He asked the picture of his smiling parents and grinning brother. "Guess what, I stopped doing drugs and got a job. And after a while, I got enough money to go to school!" Tsurugi grinned big at the picture.

"And I met this girl... A really nice girl..." He said, "She's pretty cute and good-looking, and she helped me a lot in life..." He smiled as he stared at his picture while feeling a little hot heat burning his cheeks. "Her name is Sorano Aoi. And coincidentally, her name really represent her outer appearance!" Tsurugi exclaimed cheerfully, "Her hair is silky-dark blue, like the sky when it's in the evening, and her eyes are big and shining light-sky blue. Like the sky when it's summer." He said while smiling uncontrollably.

"But that's not what I like about her..." Tsurugi said while hugging his pillow, "Just by thinking about her kinda makes me... Flutter... You know?" He chimmed while blushing like mad, he then hid his face in his pillow and rolls around his bed.

"Gah, I'm acting so weird and corny just by hearing her name!" He shouted to the picture, "That is, if she's not around..."

Tsurugi kept tossing around on his bed, telling his picture about what happened in a few months. And he's not acting like his baddassed-personality should. Instead, he's acting like a guy who got shot by a cupid with an arrow. His cheeks kept going from pink, and to red. His eyes are fluttery and sparkly, as if he saw Santa on Christmas morning. And his heart kept beating so loud that he couldn't even hear the ticking of the clock.

Tsurugi looked at the picture and said, "This might be crazy... No, this might be insane... But I think... I'm... In love..." He murmured to the picture, but of course, it couldn't hear nor respond to Tsurugi anyway. "I think I have a crush on her, but I don't want her to know yet... I'm still waiting for our relationship to deepen, so in the meanwhile, I'll just hang out with her."

Tsurugi babbled a lot to the picture he's enjoying his activity of talking to this picture of his. And because of enjoyment, he forgot everything about age, and time. It's already 23.06 pm. And still, he is still talking to the picture. Until, he finally bothered himself to look up to his clock, showing digits of number of time.

_ Oh sh-t! Is it that time already?! Goddammit!_ Tsurugi screamed in his mind.

"Sorry, but I go to go to bed! My first day of school starts tomorrow! And I really don't want to be late!" He excused himself to the picture, "I'm going to pick Aoi up tomorrow at her apartment, so I gotta be early..."

"I'll be going to bed now,

Mom,

Dad,

And Yuuichi-nii-san." He said as he kisses his picture a goodnight kiss and went to bed.

The next day,

Tsurugi woke up from his short slumber. His clock interrupted his sleep on 6.00 am sharp. With black eye bags under his eyes, he sits up and yawned widely while stretching his arms up to the air. Scratching the back of his head, he struggled to open his eye lids open while getting out of his head.

_Today is the day..._ He thought while walking in to his bathroom. He then took his usual brushing teeth and puts his mint flavored tooth paste above his brush. Without thinking twice, his body began moving by itself, and brushes his teeth without Tsurugi-himself realize. After brushing his teeth, he washed his face completely with soap and took a shower to refresh his whole body. After awhile, Tsurugi finished his cold shower and got out with only a towel covering his waist, revealing his upper body; that is nice six-packed abs, and marvelous looking arm muscles. He then walked out of the bathroom and to his room again. There, he picked his new school uniform, that consist of a white shirt, black pants, red tie and a dark blue jacket.

_ So, this is my new school uniform huh?_ He thought while looking at his clothes.

And so, he shrugged his thought off and changed to his uniform. After changing, he walked up to his mirror and saw his messy-yet-hot-long navy blue hair dangling on his shoulders. He then took his comb and combed his hair with his bangs facing to the right, and a few swirls popping out of his ears. Then he took a rubber band and tied his hair up to a tornado-pony tail.

"I have to look good to get a good impression." He said to his reflection, "And I have to look good in front of her." He added while blushing a little to a thought of a girl with a short-bobbed blue-hair.

"Well, time to go." He sighed as he picks his bag up, "Itekkimasu..."

_"Itarashaii."_

"Hm?" Tsurugi turned around. _Weird... I think I just heard a group with a number of 3 people saying 'Itarashaii' to me... Or is it my imagination?_ Tsurugi raised his eye brow. He swore that he heard someone or two replying back.

Tsurugi shook his head to regain focus. So he ignored it and walked out of the door, not realizing three spirits smiling bright and proud of Tsurugi.

While walking to Aoi's apartment, Tsurugi imagined numerous activities that he could do with Aoi at school. Going to school, talk at class, eat lunch together, hanging out on top of the roof top, and do club activities together. Tsurugi smiled at his thoughts, he can imagine Aoi smiling at him sweetly, laughing and giggling to every sentence that he says, it made him feel thingily, warm, and happy inside. He can't help but blush too. He really is in love. And he can't really deny it.

"I can't wait to see her smile." He grinned happily while walking to his first destination cheerfully.

Being too distracted by his thoughts of doing lots of fun things in the future, he didn't realize that he finally walked up to Aoi's apartement. He smiled as he saw this small-but-not-so-small building in front of him. And so, he walked up to the door which says 'Sorano' and rings the doorbell. What would Aoi look like in her uniform? (Italic) He again blushed due of his thought, thinking that Aoi would look really cute in her school uniform. Not long after, Rebun opened the door for Tsurugi and looked quite surprised.

"Ohayou Rebun-san." Tsurugi greeted with a smile.

"A-Ah... Tsurugi, Ohayou..." Rebun greeted back, "You look awfully happy today Tsurugi."

Tsurugi nodded, "Today is my first day in school. Oh, and thanks for loaning me some money!" He bowed in 'thanks', Rebun just nodded back.

"Your welcome, Tsurugi." Rebun replied, "And, what business do you have here? Can I help you?" He raised an eye brow.

"Well, I came to pick Aoi for school. Is she here? Is she done dressing up?" He asked as he began searching for Aoi behind Rebun. But Rebun just frowned.

"Haven't you heard Tsurugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Aoi... She went back to her hometown..."

With those words Tsurugi got shocked, Rebun look at Tsurugi with a worried look "Maybe she's still at the station?" he said trying to cheer him up.

Tsurugi snapped back to reality and quickly run out of the door.

"HEY!" Rebun yelled but Tsurugi ignored him with just one thing on his mind: Aoi.

_AOI! AOI! AOI! _Tsurugi only thought about her and his memorable times with her, how she laugh, smiles and everything.

But sadly... He didn't make it in time. Aoi's train already left the station minutes ago.

He gritted his teeth and walks away from the station feeling sad and angry at the same time.

_We didn't even say good bye! What is she thinking of not letting me know?! _He asks himself and keep cursing himself for being late.

He cry silently at a bench when a little boy with blue hair, same like him sits next to him.

Tsurugi just glance at the little boy and avert his eyes again, not wanting the little boy to know that he's crying and might tease him for being a crybaby.

"You okay?" the little boy asks and pats his back "There... there... Tsurugi.." he said quietly making Tsurugi surprised.

_How does he know my name?! _He asks himself as he turns to the little boy again. Getting a good look at his face. His face, hair color, eyes and everything looks like... _Yuuchi-nii-san?! _Tsurugi asks.

"Ne... Tsurugi.. you have school right?" the little-boy-who-looks-exactly-like-young-Yuuchi asks.

Tsurugi nods "But I dont wanna go there" he said and looks down at the floor.

"But you promised Aoi something right?" the little boy asks and smiles at him.

_Wha?! I didn't promise her anything! Who the is this kid?_ Tsurugi turns around to the little kid to find no one there sitting beside him.

"What the?!" he asks shocked and surprised at the same time but then he shook his head and stands up.

He rub his final tear from his eyes and look up at the sky _I am gonna be a good boy from now on! So we'll meet again right? Aoi? _he asks the sky and smile when an image of his crush came to his mind.

He then blush because he just finds out that he has a crush on her but he shook his head and walks away to school.

**A few years later~**

Tsurugi now goes to a university not to forget he also becomes a pro soccer player at Japan. He's smart and sportive at the same time and don't forget that his school is always with him.

When he was just walking down to pass an apartment his eyes caught something, more like someone with blue hair walking up to him.

"A-A-Aoi!" he said surprised when he recognizes who the blue haired girl is.

"Tsurugi!" Aoi said cheerfully and smiles her normal cheerful smile to him "Long time no see!" she adds.

Tsurugi is silence since he doesn't know what to talk with Aoi but he... hugs her.

"Ts-Tsurgi!" Aoi said startled by Tsurugi's sudden move.

"I thought we were never going to see each other again!" Tsurugi said trying to hold his tears.

Aoi hugs back "I'm back" she said softly "Don't worry I won't disappear again".

"Aoi.."

"Hm...?"

"I-I-I-I like you" Tsurugi said and blush.

Aoi tightens her hug with him "Me too..." she squeak quietly and they both kissed without nobody looking at them. Well almost nobody...

* * *

**Niky: Sorry for crappy ending guys! but... HaaaH~~~~ *slumps to her bed***

**Pu-chan: You seemed relaxed...**

**Niky: Yep! Look who I caught! *points to Neko who is tied up by a rope***

**Neko: NIKY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Niky: No way! You even ditched me to do most of the work!**

**Neko: Huh! Look who's talking!**

**Niky: WHat did you say?!**

**Neko: *gets her tongue out* Like I'll repeat!**

**Niky: WHy you!**

***both starts to fight***

**Pu-chan: G-G-g-g-guys... *sweat dropped***

**Tsurugi: When actually you did most of the work.. *sigh* Those twins..**

**Neko and Niky: SHUT UP! *punches his face***

**Aoi: Apologize to Pu-chan you two!**

**Neko and Niky: Gomenasai... Pu-chan *lower their heads***

**Pu-chan: No worries! No worries!**

**Neko and Niky: Well then! Hope you review guys! We're still gonna continue this! *holds each others' hands* See ya at the next chapter! *winks***

**Tsurugi: And they made up just like nothing happened.. *sigh***

**Neko and Niky: SHUT UP! *punches him* Review please!~**


End file.
